bobson_wwefandomcom-20200213-history
Bray Wyatt
Bray Wyatt is a professional wrestler, currently a member of the Bobson Multiverse as a part of the 2K Universe. He debuted in WWE 2K15 as part of the SmackDown! brand and currently still wrestles in the WWE 2K16 Universe Mode, as a part of the RAW brand. He's previously led the Wyatt Family faction and been involved in major world title programs. Bray was one of the most highly-anticipated wrestlers to appear in WWE 2K15, having not been made available in WWE 2K14. Since he's arrival, he's been a prominent figure in storylines. History (WWE 2K14) Ending Scene Cameo While Bray Wyatt never appeared in WWE 2K14, due to not being a playable character in the game, Bray does appear in the ending scene of the WWE 2K14 Universe Mode. Following WrestleMania, he cuts a promo by himself outlining his intetion to purify the world. He vowed to make his enemies fall and to stand tall as the Eater of Worlds. History (WWE 2K15) Wyatt Family and Feud With John Cena Bray Wyatt debuted in the Bobson Multiverse on WWE 2K15's Universe Mode, which followed on from the events of WWE 2K14. Bray Wyatt was drafted to SmackDown!, initially to go at it alone. On the first episode of 2K15 SmackDown! though, it was revealed that he was aligned with the "Sour Gators" Big E and Luke Harper. This officially confirmed the Wyatt Family as a stable. The Wyatt Family went after United States Champion John Cena frequently in the first few months. Bray would make life difficult for John Cena and Darren Young, who also challenged for the US title at this time. These battles included Big E initially leaving the Wyatt Family before coming back into the fold a month or two later. Wyatt would then challenge for the US Championship at Money In The Bank in a triple threat match involving Cena and Young. Bray would take part in a series of singles matches with Cena and Young, as this would determine who could pick a stipulation. Bray and Cena both defeated Darren Young but Bray lost to Cena, who made the US title match an elimination match. Bray was last man eliminated in the triple threat match, with John Cena pinning him with an Attitude Adjustment. World Title Pursuit, Babyface Turn Bray Wyatt was put in a fatal four way match on SmackDown! involving Cena, Mark Henry and Brock Lesnar, with the winner taking on Daniel Bryan for a WWF title shot against Kane. Bray pinned Cena after attacking him before the match began, earning the right to face Bryan for the title shot. Bray defeated Bryan with a full nelson submission to become the number one contender for Kane's WWF Championship at SummerSlam. Bray was unsuccessful in capturing the gold, although his family member Luke Harper did win the US title on that same show. Bray was forced to fight against Wyatt Family member Big E in the final match of the Beat Your Clock challenge for the right for the WWF title. In a shocking turn of events, Big E turned on Bray once and for all and sided with Mr McMahon. These actions turned the remaining Wyatts into babyfaces. History (WWE 2K16) Trivia *Although he never appeared physically in WWE 2K14, he was alluded to in the ending of WrestleMania as his appearance in WWE 2K15 was hinted at. *Tom revealed in a Bobson Observer podcast that if Mick Foley won the World Heavyweight Championship at the WWE 2K14 WrestleMania, the plan would have been for it to be revealed that Bray actually took out Foley in the back and dressed like him at Mania to replace him in the match. The reason for this was to make sure that someone from WWE 2K15 would be able to hold the championship no matter who won, as Mick Foley is not playable at all in 2K15. *Bray Wyatt's intro vignette shows Luke Harper and Erick Rowan in a sheep mask. Since Erick Rowan was drafted to RAW, the sheep would serve as a cover up in order for almost anyone in the game to join the Wyatt Family. Big E was given the sheep mask but ended up leaving the group for a little while. Despite this, someone would always appear on the graphic with a sheep mask. It was implied that Wyatt found a new third man, who turned out to be Big E all along. Tom claims there was never any intention of Big E being revealed as the third man and that Big E was just going to go on a singles run. Once Big E left the group again, the graphic would still show someone in a mask. On the RAW after Elimination Chamber, it was revealed that Titus O'Neil was under the mask ever since Big E left the group. Category:Wrestlers